Out of the Picture 2
by Kimmy4u
Summary: This is Out of the picture Just different. Pretty much the same. please read and Enjoy


Out of the Picture story two

Chapter 1  
"Man, KP people won't stop asking me questions about you, I think I might go maad!" Ron exclaimed "Well you have to admit it we've only been dating for a month, and we've been best friends forever." Kim said "Well, least this is the last week of school, the only thing I'm looking forward to is no more school for the rest of the year." Ron said "But there's the big end of school tests Ron, don't forget about that." Kim added "Oh Kim did you have to bring that up, now you reminded me of the painful studying I have to do in order to graduate!" Ron complained "Don't worry Ron I'll help you study." Kim replied  
-----------------------------------  
The week surprisingly passes quit quickly for the two teens, And Ron was so happy that he was able to graduate with the rest of his class.  
"Kim, KP!" Ron shouted as he ran across the hallway "What Ron what is it, is something wrong?" Kim asked "No, KP everything is great! I got B's to A's on all my tests!" Ron excitedly explained "B's and A's! Ron that's terrific, it seems all that studying and no video games paid off." Kim congratulated "Well, it was kind of a drag, but now no studying forever!" Ron yelled happily "I'll be graduating with you Saturday!" Oh Yah, oh Yah, oh yah, the Ron-man is finished!"  
------------------------------------------------------  
The Graduation  
"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you please come forward." Mr. Barkin said. As Kim stood up to go to the stage she was so happy everything was going great she was graduating! As she took the diploma she said "Thank you Mr. Barkin"  
Ronald Adrian Stoppable, will you please come forward." Mr. Barkin said. Ron was so happy he was graduating! He took the diploma from Mr. Barkin and said. "Thank You."  
I now announce the graduating class of Middleton High School! Mr. Barkin announced Everyone Threw their hats into the air to rejoice, but one hat went hirer than anyone else's and that was Ron's.  
--------------------------------------------  
"Kim I can't believe it I graduated!" Ron exclaimed "Yes Ron, you sure did." "Hey Kim, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked "Sure Ron what is it?" Kim replied "Will you go on a long date with me tomorrow?" "Ron I would love to go, what time shall you pick me up? Answered Kim "How bout 6:30?"Ron replied "6:30 it is them Ron, see you tomorrow" Kim answered as she headed into house.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Kim, Ron is here hurry up and come down!" Shouted Andrea, Kim slowly made her way down the stairs wearing a black dress that barely reached the Ankle's, her hair up, with curls accentuating it, and very high black shoes, And a emerald necklace around her neck. Ron's mouth dropped to the floor as he was thinking Wow, she is beautiful, man I'm a nervous wreck I'm taking her to the most expensive place in town then to the park, which looks down on the city. Oh I hope this tux fits right. Kim thought Ron looks great, he's actually wearing a tux not that blue suit that his dad had. "Hello Ron, ready to go?" asked Kim, then she notice that there was a small bulge in his right pocket, it looked square, and she knew what he meant by best night of her life. "Yep, the car is waiting." Ron replied "Now Ron make sure she is back by 10:30-11:00, not a minute later." Dr. Possible warned "Yes Sir Dr. P." Ron replied as he walked out the door with Kim. "Let me get the door for you Kim." Ron said as he walked around the car "Why thank you Ron, you turned into a gentleman tonight, where did you learn it?" Kim complemented "My grandfather was a gentleman and made sure I knew everything about being a gentleman and having manners, I just don't always use them." Ron replied as he started the car   
-------------------------------------------------------  
"Ron, this is the most expensive place in town, how on earth did you get reservations!" Kim exclaimed as they drove up "Yep I know, I just told him my name and said that I was taking my girlfriend out to dinner and her name is Kim possible, he gave me reservations immediately." He replied as he helped her out of the car and into the restaurant." "We have reservations for two." Ron said "What's your name?" asked the waiter "Ron Stoppable." He replied "Ah, this way please." Replied the waiter "May I recommend the Alamode Pasta and the Crawfish Manicotti." The waiter added as Kim and Ron sat down. "Would you like some wine?" asked the waiter "Sorry no we don't drink wine." Replied Ron "Then I will leave you to decide." "The Restaurant is wonderful Ron, thank you for asking me out." Kim said "Now what shall we order?" she added "Ooooo this sounds good" Kim said "What is it" asked Ron "The Polpette Pomodoro" she replied "Oh, I heard that that was good, but I'm going to get The Three Cheese Focaccia." He replied "Hmmmm, that does sound good, but I believe I shall settle for TheTuscan Minestrone."Kim added. "Waiter, we are ready to order!" Ron called  
----------------------------------------------------

"Thank you Ron for the delicious dinner, but where shall we go next?" Kim commented "We are heading to the special part in the park." Answered Ron as he helped her into the car, and started the engine. "Hmmm, the park, did you notice that there is a full moon tonight."she said "Yes I did KP, it should light the park quite nicely." He replied as he led her into the park.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

As Kim and Ron strolled through the park Ron started to talk.  
"Kim we've know each other for a very long time" He started "Kim knowing what was coming she started to get joyous inside "Yes Ron we have, and it's been great spending it all with you" she said as Ron slowly started to bring out a small velvet black box "And we've been through a lot together and want to go through more with you." Ron added as he knelt "Will you marry me and be my wife?" Ron asked as he opened the box "Yes Ronald I will marry you." Kim Replied with tears of joy running down her face, then Ron slipped the Emerald ring set with Diamond in Sterling silver on her finger.

"Well, well looks like the Princess and the sidekick are finally engaged." Said a voice coming from behind them as a cloth covered Kim and Ron's mouth. That was the last thing they remembered as they passed out.  
----------------------------------------

At the Possible Home  
"Anne, Kim and Ron have been gone too long it's now midnight, where are they!" Dr. Possible Exclaimed as he passed the room. "All right, I've waited long enough I'm going looking for them!" "Where did Ron say they'd be?" asked Dr. Possible "At the park, that where he said he was going to propose." Replied Andrea "Thanks Anne." Said Dr. possible as he grabbed his keys and flashlight, and headed out the door. All the way to the park He mumbled about Black Holes and how Ron was going to get it. When He entered the Park and looked around he noticed a black jewelry box on the ground, and then he saw two white handkerchiefs that smelled of knockout gas, and several footprints too large to be Kim's and Ron's. He saw where he knelt to propose. And then realized they were late because they were kidnapped! He panicked and dialed home as fast as he could. "Anne I know why Kim and Ron didn't come home, they where Kidnapped!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

"Kim, KP, Wake up KP, Wake up." Ron said as he shook Kim "What, was is it Ron." Kim mumbled as she rolled over "Ron where are we?" Kim asked "Were at." "Shego! Were at Drakkens lair aren't we." Kim interrupted "You took the words strait out of my mouth KP." Ron said just as he finished the door opened and Shego and Drakken walked in "Well, well you are finally awake Kim Possible." Drakken said "You are here because you can defeat, and I'm sure you know the saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer so you shall stay here for a long time." He said "But how long!" Exclaimed Kim "Until I take over the world, don't worry you'll be well fed and comfortable." Drakken replied as he walked out the door "Now princess, I did a little bit of shopping and got you some clothes so you don't have to wear that dress and Tux all the while you're here, you'll find everything in that closet over there." Shego said as she pointed to the closet "I suppose I should thank you, but I'm being held prisoner!" Kim shouted "Your welcome Kimmy." Shego added as she walked out the door locking it behind her.  
-------------------------------------------------  
"Well Kim I suppose we should change and then start thinking how to get out of here." Ron said as soon as Shego left "Your right." Kim replied as she walked toward the closet "But you're changing in the closet and Me in the Bathroom understood." Kim ordered as she picked out some clothes for Her and Ron "Understood Sir," Ron said playfully as he took the clothes from her and headed toward the closet  
Kim did the same thing but headed toward the bathroom A few minutes later they both came out and sat down on the beds across from each other and began their plan to escape. "Lets see since it's probably midnight they wont deliver breakfast till morning." Ron said "Ron can't you think of something besides your stomach." Kim said "I wasn't thinking of my stomach Kim, that's when the door will be unlocked and we can escape." He replied "I guess your right but what if that doesn't work we need a secondary plan." She said "There's a ventilation shaft in the bathroom that we might use to escape if we can't get the guards." Kim added "That an Idea but what if it doesn't lead outside?" Ron asked "It will at least get us out of the room, and then we can fight our way from there." Kim replied "Okay that's sounds good." Ron said. But what they didn't know is that they were on an island with no way to get off.  
---------------------------------------------  
At the Possible Residence

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked in panic "Yes I'm sure there are footprints bigger than Ron and Kim's along with hankies with knockout gas on them, and Rons car is still here." Replied Dr. Possible in a rush "Now I want you to wake up Wade and tell him to locate the locator chip." He said "Locator Chip! What locator chip?" Andrea asked "I had Wade put one on Kim just in case this ever happened." Dr. Possible replied "All right honey, but please hurry and come home." She replied  
As soon as Andrea hung up she called Wade and told him everything "Wade, Kims been Kidnapped and I want you to turn on the locator chip and find out where she is," "Kidnapped!" very tired Wade replied as he typed a few things on his keyboard "She's in the Pacific, on an Island." Wade answered "The Pacific Ocean!" Andrea exclaimed "Wade can you contact her somehow?" She added "Well, maybe I can, I depends on if she's wearing the class ring I gave her." Wade said "A class Ring?" Andrea asked  
"Yes, the ring I gave her is a small communications device with a miniature screen." Wade explained  
"Cool, the bad guys always take away big objects like her Kimmunicator but never Jewelry. So please hurry and see if you can." Andrea said. "I'll try, and will get back to you later." Wade said as he hung up  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as Kim and Ron finished making their plan to escape Kim noticed her Class ring was Flashing and vibrating, she wondered why then she realized she got it from Wade and he must have done something to it. "Wade! When did you realize we were gone? Kim asked after she opened her ring "I found out just a few minuets ago when your Dad went to the park to look for you." Wade answered "I'm glad a wore my ring today, Oh do you know where we are at?" Kim asked "You are in the middle of the Pacific Ocean on an island, Oh and who kidnapped you." Wade answered "Drakken did, just as Ron proposed and I said yes, Shego came out from behind us and someone put cloths over our mouths, and that was the last thing we remembered before we woke up here." Kim explained "Kim I'm sending Global Justice there to get you but they won't be there till morning." Wade added "The morning? So we have to spend the whole night here." Ron complained "Sorry Ron, I wish they could get there sooner, but you could meet them on the west side of the beach." Wade replied "We already have a plan to escape just we can't put it into action till breakfast." Ron said "Why then?" Wade asked "That's when the door is unlocked Wade and we can get out." Kim explained "Okay I'll hopefully see you in the tomorrow, now I'm going back to bed, Goodnight." Wade answered "Goodnight Wade." Kim and Ron both said. As they both headed to their separate beds "Goodnight KP." "Goodnight Ron." They said as they both fell asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------

Kim woke up when the door unlocked, and when Kim looked at the door food was quickly shoved in on a tray, "_There goes our chance to escape through the door, looks like were using the ventilation shaft." _ Kim thought as she got out of bed to wake Ron on the other side of the room. "Ron, Ron Time to get up, we missed our chance at escaping through the door, so we have time to eat breakfast." Kim said as she shook Ron awake. "We missed it? Oooo breakfast is here I'm up and starved." Ron said as he rolled out of bed and walked over to the tray. "Ooo perfect eggs and toast and burnt bacon." Ron said as he picked the lid off and handed Kim a plate. As they both ate Kim told Ron that they where going to use the ventilation shaft. "Ron as soon as we are done, we are leaving." Kim said as she ate "Okay I'm ready to go." Ron said as he shoved the last bight in "Ron! Don't choke on the food, you know you're not supposed to do that." Kim scolded as she finished off her last bight. "Now Ron put me on your shoulders so I can reach the grate." Kim ordered "Okay, Upppp you go." Ron said as he lifted Kim to his shoulders. Kim quietly took off the grate handed it to Ron and crawled inside, then reached back out to help Ron up. After Ron was inside he put the grate back on and followed Kim further into the ventilation shaft. A few minuets later Shego came into the room the greet them and see how breakfast was.

"Good morning Princess, how was breakfast?" Shego said as she walked into the room then noticed Kim and Ron weren't there. She saw the empty plates and realized they were only gone a few minuets . She Ran back out and told the guard "Sound the alarm, Kim possible has escaped!" the guard immediately turned around and pushed a red button. Red lights all over the base started flashing and the alarm started beeping. When Kim and Ron heard that Kim said.

"They found out we're gone, hurry up Ron we got to get out of here." "I'd have to agree with you there." Ron answered as he followed Kim out an exit. Lucky for them it was near the door that led outside, but just as Kim and Ron started toward the door Shego and some henchmen came up from behind them and said "You're not going anywhere." Kim immediately went into to defense stance along with Ron. Kim started fighting Shego while Ron started expertly knocking the henchmen lights out, one by one the henchmen started falling, and then the rest just ran away in fear because Ron was bringing them down like they were straw dummies. Kim and Shego stopped fighting and watched Ron in shock as he quickly defeated the henchmen. "What on Earth! When did you learn to do that?" Shego said in quite a shock Ron just said "I went to Yaminichu school for a week and I learned quite a bit from them, but it just comes and goes." Ron answered as he advanced Shego and started to fight her. In a matter a minuets Shego was on the ground unconscious with Kim still standing there in a daze. "Kim come on we have to go, Global Justice will be here any minuet." Ron said as he dragged her outside "Rooon how did you do that? I couldn't believe it, I never knew you could do something like that." Kim said still in shock , just then Global Justice showed up and said. "We were expecting to break you guys out, but it seems you already did that. And Welcome aboard the Excelsior." Dr. Director said as Kim and Ron walked aboard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BIGGGGGG break Kim plans and gets married in these missing chapters

Chapter 7  
"Shego! How do you turn on this computer?" Asked a blueish man.  
"Dr. Drakken How many times do I have to explain it, you push this little button here, It isn't all that hard." Explained a woman with Raven black hair and greenish skin.  
"Oh, now let's see who the greatest geneticist is. Hmmm there's Peter Parker, nah, Ooo wait he has a friend who is the greatest geneticist in the world, and she's doing a survey in the Amazon jungle alone. Oooo this delish." "Shego ready the jet, we are going to the Amazon jungle. And I'm coming up with a new plot since my last one didn't work." He added

2 hours later.  
"Now Shego, finding a woman in this huge jungle will be slightly difficult. So scan for human life signs." Said Drakken  
"I found her she about two hundred yards away, and lucking for us she's 10 feet from a big enough clearing for us to land." "Good job Shego, remind me to give you a raise."  
"Greetings, Dr. Crawford, I'm afraid I'm going to need your assistance in something I'm working on." "Shego, get her and bring her back to the jet." "I'm on it Dr. D"  
"What do you want with Me." she said struggling in Shegos arms  
"I'm going to need your geneticist skills to help rid myself of my teenage foe." "I never going to help you."  
"That's where your mistaken Mrs. Crawford, your going to help me whether you like it or not. You see I have a Device here, an obedience chip, so you are going to help me."

Back at his lair, he applies the obedience chip to her forehead and orders her to start working. Then he takes a sample of blood and hair. That he already had on had from an injury and hair by creating syntha clones.……  
Two Months later.  
"Shego! We finally have it, it's completed and it's off the heasy." Said Drakken very excitedly. "I will finally get rid of Kim Possible!"  
"Well, congratulations, I think. What does it do? Said Shego Looking at the liquid in the vile. "Oh, I'm sorry Shego but you're going to have to wait just like Kim Possible," Explained Drakken.  
"And Shego warm up the brain eraser, I'm afraid Dr. Crawford Hast to forget her lovely visit here."  
As Shego put unconscious Dr. Crawford into a chair to take back to the Amazon jungle She Said, " Oh, Dr. D don't forget about that raise you promised." "Ah, thank you Shego for reminding me, we'll discus the amount when you get back." He said as he was loading the liquid into a dart.  
"Now how I am going to lure Kim Possible here without it coasting me too much." He wondered "Oh I know, I can steal a weather machine and pretend to take over Canada!"

Contacting Shego on the comm. He says. "Shego Drop by the weather machine place and steal me one will you, and make sure you make the alarms go off and that they see you in the camera." "I want Kim Possible to know it was me, so she can come and to foil me."  
With a confused look on Shegos face she says "All right as long as I get that raise."  
----------------------------------------------------

At Her new house busy unpacking. She heard her Kimmunicator go off and she answered it. " Hi Kim it looks like Drakken is on the move once more, he stole a weather machine not too long ago, so I set you up a flight to go to Drakkens lair." "Okay Wade, let me go get Ron at work in the yard and will be on our way."

"Thanks for flying us all the way to Canada in your private jet, Mr. Phillippe"  
"Anything for you Kim, after you saved my Pop Pop Porters Factory.  
"Hey Ron, stop eating those mini corn dogs and get ready to jump!" shouted Kim tying to get her voice over the jet engines.  
"Its time to jump already? Asked Ron"  
"Yes, now Jump!"

"Ron your landing was fine; just try not to get tied up in the parachute again."  
"Sorry KP. It was accident I'll try not to do it again. Where's his Lair, I don't see it anywhere?" "Its here Ron there should be an entrance coming from the groundddddddd!" Kim said as she fell down the hole with Ron right after her.

"Greetings Kim Possible and your sidekick (whose name escapes me), I see you didn't waste any time coming here." Said Drakken, "Shego get her!"  
"Hello princess, ready to fight?" Said Shego taunghting  
While Shego was distracting Kim Drakken loads the Dart into his gun, and fires at Kim.  
Ron notices Drakken Fire the gun and shouts. "Kim, look out!" But it's too late the dart was already in her left arm.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 8

Kim pulls out the dart, no pain she felt fine.  
Hah, Drakken it didn't work. (Whatever it was) Kim says.  
But Drakken was already on the hovercraft. Shouting. "You may have won, but we shall meet again Kim Possible…. Or not."  
After Drakken left Kim contacted Wade.  
"Sure Kim." He said as he scanned her. "Nothing unnatural is in your system Kim." "Well thanks anyway Wade, Talk to you later." Replied Kim

As Kim and Ron flew back, she told Ron some wonderful news "Hey, Ron since the mission came up I forgot to tell you something, I went to the doctor yesterday and found out some wonderful news…..I'm Pregnant." Kim said "Pregnant, That wonderful PK."  
Ron said he had stopped calling her KP since she was now Stoppable, he now said PK for Princess Kim.Back at the Possible Home.

"Hon I have something to tell you." "What is it Anne?" Asked Dr. Possible  
"Kim and Ron have been Married for a month, and now she's Pregnant." Andrea said  
"Pregnant! That's wonderful! When's the due date?" Dr. possible asked  
"Around Christmas." Andrea answered "Christmas! Were going to be grandparents at Christmas, now that's a present." Dr. possible said as he went back to his paper

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9

"Ron, Ron!" Said Kim while smacking Ron on the face "Wake up Ron, wake up!" we've landed  
"Hi KP, I just had the weirdest dream." said Ron kind of drowsy "Ron it wasn't a dream I really am pregnant." "So then I really am a dad?" he said as he was standing up "Does your dad and mom know?" he asked as he was bits of metal of his clothes "Yes they know, just have to tell the tweebs." Kim said as she took Ron hand "Let's go to your house KP." He said as he led her out of the plane  
Back at the House.

"Mom, I'm back! And where's Jim and Tim" asked Kim  
"I believe their in their room Kim."  
"Ron come on lets tell the tweebs." Kim ordered as she headed up the stairs  
"Right behind you KP."

"Jim, Tim Ron and I have some news."  
"You guys are going to be Uncles."  
"Uncles! But we don't have any nephews and Nieces."  
"You will in 8 months. she's Pregnant with a child." Explained Ron  
"Well you are married." Said Jim then Tim said "Were Uncles!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10

"Oh KP, did we forget to tell Wade?" Ron asked  
"Right we did didn't we." She said as she reached into her pocket  
"Hey Wade we got some shocking news."  
"Shocking? There has been no activity as far as I can tell."  
Wade, I'm Pregnant." "You're What!" exclaimed Wade as he spit out his drink  
"Yes I'm pregnant." "Hold on a sec, mind if I scan you?" "Sure go ahead" replied Kim  
"Kim you defiantly are pregnant, but did you know you are carrying twins." He said after he finished scanning "Twins!" Ron and Kim exclaimed at once "Are you sure Wade?" Kim asked "Yes I'm sure." "Okay now that's a surprise, I'd better tell Mom and Dad." Kim said as she headed down the stairs

"Mom Dad, when I told Wade he scanned me, I'm carrying twins"  
"Twins!" Exclaimed the Possibles "Whoa now that I wasn't expecting."  
"We just found out too, when Wade scanned her." Ron said and added  
"Hey PK lets go to bueno nacho."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

At Bueno Nacho  
"Hey, Kim what are we going to name the twins, have you thought about it?" Ron asked "Actually I have, what do you think about naming them after your Grandfather and my Great aunt? But it also depend if its going to be a boy and a girl." Replied Kim "That Sounds Great KP, Miriam and Jonathon it is." Answered Ron as he took a big bite into his Naco. "Ron! Try not to make a mess." Kim complained  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
